Exposed
by DarkSinistra
Summary: After Shiryu loses his eyesight, he returns to Rozan where an old friend awaits. ShiryuxDohko


The following is a recapitulation of the TV series, specifically episodes 33, 34, 35 and 39, so it will contain Spoilers.

Some scene sequences have been modified, some dialogue altered, all for the convenience of the story.

Main characters involved: Shiryu, Ohko 

No infringement on the rights of Masami Kurumada. Non profitable fanfiction story created solely for the purpose of entertainment.

**Warning**: Male-Male situations implied

Rating: PG-13

**Another warning**:  Loooong

Special thanks to Animom for revising this story.

 EXPOSED  

**1**

"Shiryu, are you alright?"  

Shiryu was beginning to hate those words. Of course, Shunrei didn't mean to upset him, but she was trying too hard, perhaps, in her attempt to do anything that would make him happy again. Losing his sight for the sake of his friends' lives had been the wisest decision he could have made. The only possible way to defeat his adversary, Perseus Argol, who had Medusa's shield that could turn anyone who looked at it to stone, had left no other choice. And he did not hesitate, nor did he worry of consequences when he wounded his own eyes.  

Never did he regret what he did, however, as time passed, he felt lost and useless, in his inability to help his friends. 

His sensei, Roshi, watched him and Shunrei from atop his usual resting place at the top of the cliff next to the great Rozan waterfall.  Shiryu had tripped and landed roughly on the ground as they walked past. Shunrei was immediately next to him to help him rise. Shiryu brushed her hands away.

"Please, Shunrei, I'm alright. I need to do this on my own," he said as he rose. "I just have to be more careful with each step. I hadn't realized how uneven the ground here is." He resumed his walking, slowly, letting his other senses lead him on; the magnified nerves on his soles taking in the shape and outline of each rock and pebble he stepped on, forming a rough image of his path inside his mind. Shunrei guided their way, all the time with worried eyes, wishing with all her might that Shiryu was his old self again. 

Roshi mumbled to himself. It seemed his pupil was very distressed with his blindness, but he thought he had lost something worse than his eyesight, and that was the confidence in his self.  In his heart Roshi yearned to help the Dragon Saint, but he knew it was only within Shiryu himself to help overcome his injury.

Shiryu and Shunrei headed to the river. It was a warm, sweltering day. Shunrei was tired and the cool waters seemed very inviting. Shiryu suggested she refreshed herself with a dip, to which Shunrei agreed jovially. 

As Shunrei swam, Shiryu rested on a boulder.  He pondered about his impairment, and how his friends back at Kido mansion would need him, if they were to fight against the Sanctuary.  

Shunrei was an expert swimmer; she kept calling after Shiryu, laughing merrily. Shiryu smiled. Shunrei's presence brought him comfort and he was glad she now enjoyed herself, for she deserved it. 

He was suddenly struck with the notion of a presence. _What is this cosmos, and where does it come from?_ he thought. His ears detected the sound of pebbles crunching softly, and he distinguished it as made under the pressure of a foot. He turned to the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" he asked. There was no response.  He could hear Shunrei's laughter faint on the background and became worried for her. Someone was lurking about, of that he was certain, but he could not tell if it meant a threat. He rose, tried to focus on his hearing.  There was a wicked laughter, one that raised the hairs of his neck. The source of the laughter left his hideout. Shiryu stepped back defensively.

"I have waited long enough for our reencounter, Shiryu," the lurker said. Shiryu knew who the voice belonged to, even though it was now grave, the voice of a young man.

"Ohko," Shiryu acknowledged, his old time partner in training under Roshi's tutelage, until their sensei expelled Ohko for his violent behavior towards Shiryu. "I…what are you doing here?" The sense of dread overpowered him. Ohko's presence could mean nothing but harm, and right now he felt unprepared for any fight. 

"I told you I'd come back to settle things with you, Shiryu.  We shall fight till the end, see who's strongest."  Shiryu was mute. How could he possibly win this fight? Ohko would know his weakness. 

"Scared, Shiryu?" Ohko said after a while, with Shiryu's obvious silence. He attacked Shiryu with a tornado of violet lightning, the form of a ferocious tiger charging at him. Shiryu took the full blow unexpectedly, not knowing where it came from. He was crushed against a stone wall. _I've never been so frightened in my life_, he thought. He landed next to the river with a thud.

"Shiryu!" Shunrei cried. She came running towards them.  

"Shunrei no, don't come. Stay away," Shiryu told her. He stood up alarmed.  Ohko leered.

"I see you still hang with that chit, Shiryu. She can be such a pest." 

"Shut up," Shiryu grimaced. Ohko laughed.  Shunrei panted, her hair dripping, her Chinese clothes soaked. She clutched at Shiryu's arm.

"Please, Shiryu can't see," she announced. Ohko frowned.

"No! Shunrei, don't tell him."   But Ohko had now taken notice of the lack of light in Shiryu's eyes. 

"Is this true?" he asked, stepping sideways. Shiryu's head turned to Ohko's position as he followed the sound of his movements, but his stare remained unfixed. Still incredulous, Ohko made a swift motion with his hand, and pulled out a small dagger, turning it to a certain angle. The dagger reflected the sunlight keenly at their eyes. Only Shunrei flinched. Ohko sheathed his dagger. "Indeed, blind," he breathed.

"Don't feel pity for me," Shiryu said.  Shunrei hugged him, even as Shiryu tried to break free.

"Please, Shiryu, come, let us go."

"Don't worry, Shiryu, I will still finish you off," Ohko announced firmly.  Shiryu was overwhelmed with the feeling of impotence. All he could think of was that he would surely lose against Ohko.  But he couldn't back from it. He'd probably die fighting, but if that was to be his fate, then so be it.

"Shunrei, please leave us," Shiryu said. Shunrei readily protested, claiming that Shiryu could not fight in such state. "I said leave us," Shiryu repeated more sternly. Shunrei bowed her head disappointedly. She started to back away. 

"Good, get rid of the little chit," Ohko sneered, after Shunrei's figure was lost between the trees. "Now it's you and I, Shiryu."  

Shiryu closed his eyes, and settled into a defense position. He tried his best to hear the exact time when his adversary would attack.  

"You said not to have pity on you, Shiryu, and believe me I won't." 

---------

**2**

Shunrei ran to get Roshi, for she knew that he would stop the fight between Shiryu and Ohko.  

"Roshi," she called when she finally reached him at the edge of the cliff. "Shiryu, he's…"

"Yes, I'm aware, Shunrei," Roshi interrupted her.  "Ohko has returned, and he has challenged Shiryu."

Shunrei was pleading. "Please, Roshi, you have to save him, Ohko will kill Shiryu."

Roshi was worried for Shiryu. He knew Ohko was no stronger than Shiryu, and unlike Shiryu, he didn't learn nor knew of the ancient yet standard skills that only a well trained Saint of Athena knew. But right now Shiryu could be at disadvantage due to his blindness.  Roshi knew this wasn't an honest fight, but he also knew it wasn't Shiryu's life that was at risk. He feared killing Shiryu wasn't the reason for Ohko's return.  

"Don't worry, Shunrei," Roshi said. "Ohko will not kill him," he stated. 

"What?" Shunrei gasped unbelievably. "But Roshi, Shiryu cannot fight him, you've seen him. Please, we should stop them. Shiryu won't reason, he thinks he has to fight him."

_No doubt Shiryu will fight_, Roshi thought and perhaps this would be the opportunity to let Shiryu fend himself, if he's to understand that he can do it, for Roshi has always known that Shiryu's strength and skills made him one of the strongest Saints he's known, a most fearsome adversary, even though he's a Bronze Saint. Unlike others, Shiryu could join spirit and mind in the fight, and thus make his attacks impeccable. There was always an unusual force, an unyielding power that filled Shiryu's cosmos. Roshi believed strongly in his pupil, although Shiryu, himself, didn't. Roshi could let Shiryu fight and inevitably learn to confide in his abilities, as well as unbind himself definitely from his lost eyesight, but he was convinced this was not to be the usual fight between Saints. There was something that bothered him about Ohko, something to which Shiryu was oblivious, and he wished it stayed that way. He would have to stop this fight, even if Shiryu hated him for it.

"Fine, Shunrei," he finally acquiesced. "Please, stay here, I shall stop this encounter."

Shunrei exhaled in relief. She fell on her knees. Roshi headed towards Ohko's and Shiryu's direction.

Ohko had hurled his fists towards Shiryu, but Shiryu had managed to block his attacks. So far he had settled for blocking Ohko's punches and kicks.

"What's the matter, Shiryu?" Ohko's tone was impatient. "Don't you plan to attack me? Or are you afraid you'll miss me?" he taunted. Shiryu felt as if Ohko could read his mind.  Ohko kept picking on Shiryu, trying to get to him, but Shiryu was too stubborn, or too damn patient, Ohko thought, unwilling to let his comments spite him.

"Come on, Shiryu," Ohko continued. "Is this all you can do?  Aren't you the Dragon Saint now? It seems I didn't miss much, then," he said, just as Shiryu blocked another one of his punches. "I'm glad I was expelled, seems there's nothing to learn from that old gnome."

Shiryu growled. Ohko smirked, seeing Shiryu finally getting miffed. Angered, Shiryu launched a fist at Ohko.  Ohko dodged it and grasped Shiryu's wrist. Shiryu was not really surprised it happened, but rather baffled, yet he knew he couldn't just block Ohko's attacks forever.  Now the fight would really begin and he'd try his best and only hope to not die too soon or too humiliated.  Ohko pulled at Shiryu's wrist, bending his arm behind his back and pinning him. Shiryu grunted. He closed his eyes as he expected a painful punch next.  

His eyes flew open, mainly as reflex, for blackness remained the center image in his mind, but he was unnerved to feel Ohko's ragged breathing closer, so that it touched the back of his neck. He felt some tresses of his hair lifted and could hear Ohko sniffing deeply.  Shiryu tried to turn around. 

"Ohko…what..?"

"Quiet!" Ohko said, and twisted Shiryu's arm. Shiryu whimpered in pain. Ohko now pulled keenly at Shiryu's hair, and Shiryu winced from the pain in his scalp. 

"Many nights have thoughts of this moment kept me awake, Shiryu," Ohko relented, his voice feverish. He grabbed at Shiryu's hair again, letting the silken ebony strands slip between his fingers. "So many nights," he breathed. "And now…that moment has come."  

"If so you want to kill me, then why wait?" Shiryu snarled. Ohko began laughing raucously. Shiryu frowned. Ohko released Shiryu, and pushed him brusquely. Shiryu plummeted on the ground. He tried to rise, but Ohko placed a foot against his back. 

"Oh, I wouldn't want the fun to end soon, Shiryu." 

Shiryu sneered. He pulled some strength from his being and broke free.  Ohko reeled.  Shiryu held an attack pose. "I'm not about to let you make fun of me," he said. "I will fight you, and I don't care if I die." His voice couldn't be more serious.  Ohko's lips turned to a straight line.

"It's no wonder you're blind, Shiryu," he said. "You've always been blind." 

"What?" Shiryu asked bewildered.    

For a moment Ohko stared at Shiryu, and his hands turned to fists. Ever since they were kids, training under Roshi's tutelage, he felt a strong competitive vibe against Shiryu. He thought he should be the strongest, and the true owner of the Dragon Cloth.  He wished to prove this to Shiryu so always he'd try to enable them into a fight, to which Shiryu would always decline because he did not wish to disobey Roshi's orders, for he had prohibited fights amongst themselves. Ohko soon found himself wanting to fight Shiryu more than anything. Sometimes becoming a Saint wasn't as important, if he could just beat Shiryu. Against Roshi's orders, and always unbeknownst to their sensei, he'd challenge Shiryu, and when Shiryu refused, he'd strike him with all his might. Shiryu would bleed and end with terrible bruises, but still he would not fight back. Ohko believed his feelings for competitiveness were obscured by feelings of deep hatred. His wish to defeat Shiryu had become an obsession.  It kept his mind in turmoil and unconcerned for anything else, even the Dragon Cloth. It was their sensei, Roshi, who came to realize the true reason to his hatred. 

-Flashback.-

One early morning, Roshi had announced their activities for the day, and as usual, he'd set different training places for each of them. This time Shiryu would deal with the untamed river and Ohko with the mighty boulders.  While Shiryu bowed in accord, Ohko departed with a face of disgust. Roshi's sight rested on his rebellious pupil's back as he left. His eyes slit suspiciously. He had noticed for quite some time of Ohko's disregard for orders, but was more concerned about his irrational insistence in fighting Shiryu.  Roshi'd often see Shiryu trying to cover his wounds and bruises, and knew that it was Shiryu's wishes to keep this matter off his sensei's hands, and so Roshi would not interfere.  He thought that Shiryu was on his way to becoming a great Saint of Athena if already he believed on dealing with his problems himself. Yet, he saw that these clandestine encounters continued, and were becoming more frequent. Once he saw them fight, or rather, he saw Ohko corner and hit Shiryu mercilessly.  And he noticed more in Ohko's eyes than just anger. If he hadn't lived so long, and dealt with so much, perhaps he'd have let this notion slip by, but regarding his more reserved pupil it wasn't unthinkable.  Roshi was afraid, and truly wished he erred in his judgment.

He was terribly disappointed to find out the opposite however.  He headed to Ohko's training grounds, only to find out that again Ohko had disobeyed and had followed Shiryu instead. When Roshi arrived to Shiryu's training grounds, he only saw a shirtless Shiryu standing knee-deep amidst the river, and hurling punches at the fluent waters.  Shiryu panted, and his body was covered in sweat. Each time his punches parted the river more accurately, and Roshi smiled as he watched Shiryu would soon overcome this test. He heard soft sounds coming from somewhere near, and cautiously made his way towards the source. He peered between the crevices of thick trunks of trees and saw it was Ohko, whom for the moment had kept shrouded from Shiryu's view.  Ohko appeared enthralled, keeping a strong gaze on Shiryu; his body also sweating, but to Roshi's astonishment, as he pleased himself. Ohko furiously stroked his manhood, his breath coming out in short moans. Roshi turned away and silently left. 

Roshi was aware both pupils were at the stressful age of puberty, and endured new emotions and physical changes as hormones soared throughout their bodies, and this was why the training was to be strenuous, also involving a great deal of meditation, so that it'd help keep their minds focused solely on the purpose of mastering their techniques and becoming strong warriors.  Now he saw that not only had Ohko dismissed these important lessons too, but also his newly-experienced passions seemed to be misfortunately dwelling on doomed grounds.    

The next day both Shiryu and Ohko were awed to hear Roshi's declaration. He expelled Ohko.  This angered Ohko gravely and he protested, wishing to know the reason.

"Why don't you ask yourself the question?" Roshi had told him.  For some time now he believed Ohko's vicious behavior had to be admonished, but he was expectant, giving time for Ohko to come to his senses, and prepare rightfully for Sainthood. His decision for expelling Ohko urged with what he regretfully witnessed. 

"Are you telling me that Shiryu is stronger than me?" Ohko snorted.

"No," Roshi answered plainly. "The truth is Shiryu is neither stronger nor weaker than you, it is just a matter of technique." Roshi omitted the true reason for both pupils' best, for Ohko's conduct would no doubt hurt both students in the end.  Unrestrained emotions, such as those Ohko suffered, were perplexing, and mostly always painful when they lead to nothing. Already they had conquered Ohko; Roshi could see he was unable to deal with them, and perhaps now he was beyond help. As for Shiryu, it was best if he never found out, lest he be afflicted. Roshi could not let this trial distract his training.  He would have to isolate both pupils, and let Ohko complete his training on his own. 

Shiryu could see Ohko was crestfallen, and he questioned his sensei's decision, but he imagined it was due to Ohko's disobedience that it had come to that. Ohko cursed Roshi as tears threatened to leave his eyes. He looked one last time at Shiryu before he started running away.

"Ohko," Shiryu called sympathetically. Ohko suddenly stopped, he turned around.

"Don't think we're done, Shiryu.  I'll come back and settle things with you, I promise you that."  

There was no reaction from Shiryu; to him it was just another of Ohko's usual threats, but this time he said nothing. He rather let Ohko vent his anger and frustration.  As Ohko ran away, Shiryu hoped he would be well. 

-End flashback-

-----

**3 **

Ohko punched Shiryu on the abdomen, and then hit him on the jaw. Shiryu flew some feet back from the force of the blow.  He barely was rising when Ohko grabbed at his collar and lifted him few inches from the ground. 

"You disappoint me, Shiryu," he said. "I would have expected a more defying fight."  Shiryu gripped Ohko's wrist, struggling to free himself.  "Now I see you're not just blind, but also a wretched, inept bastard."

"No!" Shiryu yelled, truly vexed with those words. He was still a Saint of Athena, and Seiya and all the others trusted him.  He had to fight Ohko, had to win. If he lost then he did not deserve to be called a Saint. But how could he fight if he could see nothing?  

_Trust your other senses_, his sensei's voice came to Shiryu's mind. He remembered Roshi's lesson, few days after he arrived back at Rozan, his fists trying to reach a flock of swirling crows. He kept missing; the crows coming closer in on him and scratching his skin. _Concentrate and you will know, Shiryu, you will not only see your opponent, you will see everything. It is all in your mind.  Heed your senses_.

Shiryu kindled his cosmos, and the surge of power made Ohko release him. Even though he found it arduous to achieve, Shiryu followed Roshi's instructions. He trusted his other senses, relied on his developed intuition, and vaguely a contour of Ohko began shaping before his eyes, and then of the trees, the river, the rocks and everything they stood amongst. _This was what Roshi meant,_ he thought. 

"Don't be so hasty in your observations, Ohko," Shiryu said. His new stamina made him more assured. 

"I see," Ohko said. "So, you managed to free yourself. And you think you're triumphant now?" he mocked. "I have barely started."

"Let's fight then," Shiryu said as he began tracing Draco's constellation points with the movements of his arms. Ohko was impressed at how quickly Shiryu's cosmos rose to vast extremes.  His cosmos erupted as he concentrated on his assault, the figure of a savage tiger, his guardian symbol, appearing adjacent to his body.  

"Rozan Sho Ryu-Ha!" The Dragon Saint's powerful fist aimed directly at Ohko just as Ohko returned the attack with his Moo Ko Reppuu Shi Den Ken. Their forces collided in mid air.  They landed opposite to their previous positions. Shiryu fell on one knee, overcome. His body throbbed in pain. Ohko turned around.

"That is some technique, Shiryu," he said. "It would probably have destroyed me, if you had hit me in the right place." He rubbed his shoulder, and then pulled at his arm, fixing the bone back in its socket. "It's a shame such power is wasted in a cripple."  

Shiryu was beyond himself.  He had believed he could do it. He could almost see Ohko, and he knew he was aiming rightly, yet his attack had failed, and what's worse, Ohko had managed to overthrow his defense pose and strike him. He wasn't gravely injured; Shiryu knew Ohko hadn't used all his strength against him, probably out of pity. Shiryu was at the brink of tears. This had proven he was lost, there was no more he could do as a Saint.  For a moment he stayed subdued.  He thought it was pointless to continue fighting, but surrendering was out of the question. He rose and turned to face Ohko.  

"You haven't beaten me, yet, Ohko. I'll fight till the end, like I said."  There was an eerie silence. Shiryu was filled with dread, assuming Ohko had left thinking it was dull to continue fighting.  "Ohko?" Shiryu called, turning to all directions. He was suddenly raided, Ohko's mighty Ken connecting sharply with his abdomen. Shiryu tottered, striving to keep conscious, until his legs gave under him. Ohko let Shiryu fall into his arms.  He held him by the neck and lifted his head to glare at his former comrade. 

_It is a crime for a warrior to posses such features_. He brushed some locks from Shiryu's face.  _For years I thought I could forget your face, and now, I see time has only enhanced your fairness_. "I should kill you," he uttered with disdain, his hand tightening around Shiryu's neck. He relaxed, his grip softening. He rubbed his thumb across Shiryu's closed eyelids, pondering on Shiryu's loss. _It's just as well you cannot see my face now_, he granted.  Ohko leaned; his lips an inch from Shiryu's.

"You will only hurt yourself, Ohko. Let go of him."  

Ohko released Shiryu in the act. Shiryu fell languidly on the ground. Ohko looked at Roshi.

"You!" he exclaimed. "I had forgotten your annoying appearances. What do you want? Have you come to save your favorite pupil?"  

"I have always held the same esteem for both or you," Roshi remarked, then added, "I have come to stop this encounter, yes, but it is not Shiryu who needs help."

"Hah! Your judgment begins to fail you, old man," Ohko scoffed. "If you hadn't meddled I would have finished Shiryu off!"

"Indeed?" Roshi asked. He looked at Shiryu's motionless form, lying unconscious on the ground, then he looked back at Ohko. "I could have believed you were about to quench your longings."

"What?" Ohko was taken aback. "What are you saying, old fool?!" 

Roshi turned around, giving his back to Ohko. "I think you know exactly what I'm saying, Ohko.  But I came here not to admonish you. There is no condemning where the unreasoning heart is concerned."  Ohko's heart had begun pounding, his brow perspiring.  He clenched his fists. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  

"Probably not," Roshi replied. "But then again, it is not strange, nor unheard of. Those who hate too much love in the like extreme."   

Ohko's face turned pale. "Shut your mouth, you stupid oaf, before I loose my patience with you!" He looked nervously at Shiryu, fearing he'd wake any second.

Roshi bowed his head. "I regret putting you in this predicament, Ohko, but somehow I hope only virtue comes out of this."

"Enough, I don't want to hear anything else!" Ohko launched at Roshi with a menacing fist.  He stopped few steps before he reached him.  _Damn it, I cannot move_. His body became paralyzed with Roshi's cosmos. _Such a powerful cosmos, I can't get near him!_ Ohko cursed.  Roshi turned swiftly at Ohko and held out his hand. Ohko frowned. A bright golden ray erupted from Roshi's hand and enveloped both of them.  When the blinding light finally withdrew they were located inside the forest, particularly in one of Shiryu's and Ohko's old training grounds.  The sound of the river could still be heard nearby.  Ohko was amazed by the display of abilities. He had no idea his old sensei possessed such magnificent cosmos. He felt his body loosening, and could control his movements again. He regained his composure, and acted as if unimpressed by Roshi's powers.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked.  

"I felt you needed to hear this where we were alone."

"I need hear nothing!" Ohko said. "You have turned mad with age," he jeered. 

Roshi mumbled. "Always obstinate, Ohko. You could have made a great Saint of Athena. I am truly sorry I had to expel you." 

"Yes," Ohko said gravely. "The greatest mistake you made, but now I know I didn't need you. Look at your weak pupil, the so called Dragon Saint, is lost in the filth."

"Shiryu is saddened, I agree. He lost his sight in battle for a noble cause, and is having a hard time dealing with that. But despair shall not last long, he will find his course, I assure you."

Ohko chuckled. "Right," he said. "Well I'm not so confident. I still have an unfinished matter with him. I will fight him and kill him."

"I've always wondered why you so wish so," Roshi said. "I am certain if you wanted to prove your supremacy in battle, you would head to the Sanctuary, and fight any rival who stood in your way, and would be able to beat them all, perhaps, but without possessing the true force, that which comes from the heart. Yet, you come here, eager to fight someone who is now at a disadvantage for any fight."

"If you think I'll have pity for him, forget it, old man."  

Roshi sighed. "No, there is no place for pity, where Shiryu is concerned for you, and that is why I had to separate you from him. I saw your infatuation with him perturbed you, not to mention troubled your training."

"What?!" Ohko seethed. "Stop talking nonsense!"

"It is not nonsense, Ohko.  Your rebelliousness would no doubt in time have the same effect, but I could not allow this conflict between both of you continue."

"I tire of your absurd words," Ohko returned enraged, holding an attack pose.

"You cannot always live in denial, Ohko. You love Shiryu, always have, and you feel you have to be cruel to him for provoking such feelings in you."

"That's a lie!" Ohko snarled. He attempted to move, but again he was paralyzed in place by Roshi's cosmos. He tried to cover his ears as Roshi continued.

"There is no shame, Ohko," Roshi soothed.  Ohko was growling furiously. "It has never been a reason for banning in Sainthood, either. All I wanted was to relieve you of your misery."

"Misery?" Ohko asked against his will.  

Roshi nodded. "Deep inside, you knew Shiryu would not reciprocate your feelings, and that is what triggered your seeming hatred."

"No! You're wrong! I do hate him!" Ohko cried, his eyes brimming with tears. "He's corrupted me!"  His mind was recalling old times, when for the first time he was repulsed with himself during a fight with Shiryu, as he found himself mesmerized and lightheaded, the sight of him quickening his heart beat, and sending shivers that wakened his loins.  Prejudicially, he thought there wasn't anything more revolting than a male being attracted to another male, so he couldn't believe it had become his case. He chided himself severely, unable to cope with the fact.  

Roshi shook his head. "It is those thoughts that are most painful, Ohko." Ohko felt his body loosening again. His hands quickly went to brush away his tears. "I suggest you rid of them, for they'll continue to hurt you," Roshi advised.

Ohko's face turned grim. "There is only one way I know to rid of them," he said.  He looked straight at Roshi. "I will kill him, do you hear? Now stay out of my way." With that he turned and walked away from Roshi. Roshi had hoped to talk some sense into Ohko, but realized he was deaf to logic. As he assumed long ago, Ohko was controlled by his emotions. Roshi sighed, thinking he'd have to let things settle on their own. He feared a sad ending. 

------

**4**

Shiryu awoke with a start.  He heard the crackling of firewood and felt soft sheets over his body.  _What happened?_

"Shiryu!" He heard Shunrei's kind voice. "Oh, thank goodness you woke."

"Shunrei," Shiryu returned. "What happened? Where's Ohko?"  

"Relax, Shiryu," Shunrei said. "Everything is fine. You need to rest." She pushed him back onto the bed, covered him with the warm blankets.

"Wait," Shiryu said. He threw away the blankets and sat. "What happened? Who brought me here?!" he demanded.

"Roshi," Shunrei answered. "After your battle with Ohko."  

Shiryu was aghast. "Then…I lost," he stated. "Ohko defeated me." He bowed his head disillusioned.  

"Don't be upset, Shiryu," Shunrei said. "You were just not ready to fight. You aren't completely recovered."

Shiryu sighed. "I'm surprised I'm not dead. I thought I would surely die."

"Don't say that," Shunrei eased. She came next to Shiryu and pressed him back onto the mattress. Shiryu complied. Shunrei rubbed some healing salve she made into Shiryu's bruises. Shiryu was comforted, her ministrations alleviating the pain. "Besides, Roshi wouldn't let that happen."

"What do you mean?" Shiryu asked, a pang in his heart. "You mean Roshi stopped Ohko?"

Shunrei startled, she averted her eyes. "Please, don't be angry with him," she said. "He was worried, just as I was. And I begged him to do it."  

Shiryu groaned. "Shunrei." 

"I'm sorry," Shunrei said. "I didn't want to lose you." 

Shiryu sat; he took the hand that was mending his bruises. "I'm sorry I make you worry, Shunrei. I'm sorry you have to go through all this. But you have to understand that I'm a warrior, a Saint of Athena, and that means that my life is always endangered, so long as I can fight."  Shunrei's face saddened as she heard Shiryu speak the truth, her hand slipping from Shiryu's. She turned away from him. Her eyes welled in tears as a hand went to her mouth to muffle a sob. Nevertheless Shiryu heard it.  "Please, Shunrei, don't. I can't bear that you be unhappy."

"I can't help it," she said. "I thought now that you're blind, you'd stop fighting, and just stay here with Roshi and me. Live a normal life."

"I cannot do that," Shiryu said. "My life is devoted to Athena, and to my friends. If I did as you asked, I'd be truly forlorn."  Shunrei turned back to Shiryu; she sat next to him on the bed and resumed her ministrations. 

"I do understand, Shiryu. I wouldn't like that either. If being a Saint of Athena makes you happy, then I'm happy too." Shiryu smiled, and Shunrei smiled when she saw this.  She kissed Shiryu's forehead.  "Now let me take care of you, at least while you're here. I wouldn't want—." Shiryu had shushed her suddenly, his hand on her mouth. Shunrei froze in place.  Shiryu leapt from the bed, his heart beating faster.  Shunrei was confused, her eyebrows furrowed. Shiryu walked steadily, his hands before him, trying to find the wooden door.  He reached it, but did nothing. For a moment he stood behind it. Shunrei was about to ask what was wrong when the door blasted suddenly and thrust Shiryu backward. He crashed with the wall. 

"Shiryu!" Shunrei screamed. She ran to him but was knocked to another wall. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, yet she could see Ohko's silhouette on the doorway.  Ohko went to Shiryu.  He lifted him by his hair, and then struck him.  

"Please, don't hurt him!" Shunrei cried.  Ohko ignored her. He gave one strong kick and hurled Shiryu out of the cottage. Shiryu gathered himself up.  Ohko cast a fist, but Shiryu turned around in time and blocked it.  Ohko insisted with one punch after another, all blocked by Shiryu, whom thought Ohko was more infuriated than before and had come to finish him once and for all.  He recoiled from Ohko's advancing form with a high jump and landed neatly as if he could see the ground. The wind ruffled his long and lustrous jet-black hair. Ohko narrowed his eyes, sneering, hating the lust that rushed in his being. He focused on his main purpose, defeating Shiryu, and the feeling evaporated.

The strife continued, never lessening. Ohko's sharp claws tore Shiryu's Kung fu suit to pieces, revealing the sculpted muscular torso. He kept thrusting Shiryu lengthy distances, until they had reached the limits of the forest and the steeps began.  Shiryu was on all fours, his chest heaving, his body aching all over.  Ohko was flustered to see Shiryu kept rising, despite that he was exhausted and almost overthrown.  Once again Shiryu rose, then held a defense pose. 

"Why don't you just give up, Shiryu?" Ohko said.

"Never," Shiryu returned, dazed. "Better off dead."

"Right," Ohko said.  He flung at Shiryu, and Shiryu caught his fist seconds before it reached him. Ohko made a wry smile. "You're getting better," he admitted.  "But you're just not fit to beat me, eyes or no eyes." He flung his other fist, but was caught as well.

"Do you always jump to conclusions before it's over, Ohko?" Shiryu retorted. Ohko tried forcing his fists forward to no avail. Shiryu thwarted his attempts, keeping Ohko's fists apprehended.  "Because it isn't over yet, in case you haven't noticed," he said.  

"I think it's you who hasn't noticed that it is!"  

The tension began building intensely in their forearms. Ohko grunted, the veins in his muscles becoming evident. Shiryu clenched his teeth, trying to impede Ohko from advancing. Ohko was looking fiercely at Shiryu, then looked away, unsettled by his traitorous thoughts. _No! You fool, stop it! _ Despite himself, he looked back at him. They were so close. Ohko stared into Shiryu's eyes. How graceful were they, an engaging sea blue, only now void of sight. For a fleeting moment it appeared Shiryu was looking straight at him, for his eyes fixed directly into his. Ohko was greatly stirred, his heart skipping a beat. His mind immediately flooded with thoughts, thoughts he wished to but couldn't prevent. His breathing increased, his heart accelerating. His sight fell to Shiryu's lips. _Idiot! What are you doing?_ he thought, just as he leaned closer, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Shiryu was stunned, his eyes widening in shock. His grip dropped, his mind never anticipating anything of the sorts, and utterly unaware of how to react. Ohko felt Shiryu's strength receding, he broke free, and his hands moved as if by themselves. One went to envelop Shiryu's waist and another to cup his head. Ohko pressed their lips further, moaning into the kiss. The sound broke Shiryu's trance. He shoved Ohko harshly, a hand wiping his mouth.

"Have you lost your mind, Ohko!?" He blurted aggravated.  Ohko landed on his back. He sat up, his breathing heavy. He could feel his heart pounding onto his chest, his mind still invaded with fervent thoughts.  Riled with Shiryu's comment, he growled loudly, lunging at him. His sudden assault hauled both of them to the end of the cliff, and both cried appalled as they fell to the precipice.

Shiryu submerged head first into the vast river with a mighty splash. The strong, wild current carried him along the banks. He soon drifted to peaceful waters. The icy cold finally stirred him, and he readily swam to the surface, sucking the air into his lungs when he reached it. He held to one of the banks and fastened firmly at it. Then he pulled half his body over it and rested for a moment. He gasped when he was pulled back into the water, a trail of bubbles leaving his mouth as he went deeper. Ohko was underwater, pulling at one of his ankles. Shiryu kicked furiously. Ohko tugged Shiryu to his level, seized him and once again locked his lips to Shiryu's. Shiryu clouted Ohko, then hurried back to the surface. _Damn you, Shiryu! I could've spared your life!_ Ohko engaged his Ken, and blasted it at Shiryu. The swirling tornado rammed Shiryu against a stone, his head impacting on it. He swooned, was beginning to sink. Ohko swam towards Shiryu, and brought him to the surface.  He placed him at the edge of the river.

Shiryu was breathing slightly, his lids fluttering into consciousness.  "I'll just have to have my way with you before I kill you," Ohko muttered under his breath. He started raining kisses all over Shiryu's half-naked body.  Then he took Shiryu by the nape and clamped his mouth hungrily onto his. Shiryu's brows contorted. It wouldn't be long before he became conscious, but Ohko didn't care. It didn't matter for he would be dead after he was done with him.  

Ohko broke the kiss, hearing movement nearby and looked up. A figure loomed beneath the trees, his face veiled by the shadows. Ohko's eyes widened in surprise, noticing the Golden clad warrior. "Who are you?" he demanded irate. A golden ray fired at him and he was tossed several feet back, landing on the opposite bank of the river.  When he rose, the figure was gone. He checked himself, mystified to see there was neither pain nor sign of being attacked. He thought it uncanny. _Did I just imagine that?_  His reverie broke when he heard Shiryu coming to. 

Shiryu stood up groggily. He had no idea where he was, but he concentrated, trying to learn of his surroundings and focusing on Ohko's presence. He turned directly at Ohko, knew he was on the opposite bank and immediately set a defense pose. _I can't keep fighting like this_. _I have to do something, but why won't my attacks work? I can almost see Ohko; I know I can hit him_.

_You are not fighting to beat Ohko_, his sensei's voice came to his mind. _You will never win unless you understand the true reason that drives you to fight him._

"I'm not fighting to beat Ohko," Shiryu repeated. "But only if I manage to do so, will I be able to return to my friends and Athena," he said to himself reproachfully.

_Shiryu, we're waiting for you_, Seiya's voice came to his mind.

_Don't give up on us, Shiryu_, Hyoga said.

_You can do it, we trust you_, Shun said.

_You are a strong warrior, Shiryu_, Saori's voice was in his mind. _We need you_.

"Saori," Shiryu said, elucidated. "I'm fighting for the sake of Athena, and for the sake of my friends, whom I love deeply!"  He summoned his cosmos, the aquamarine aura surging brightly around him.  Ohko was confounded with the new cosmos. Shiryu pointed a finger at him.

"Ohko, forget the notion that you've beaten me. Best you prepare yourself, for I'm myself again. Now I'll really show you what the Dragon Saint can do!"

"Fine! I'll give you my strongest technique, then. It's about time I'm finished with you, anyway!"

"Rozan Sho Ryu-Ha!" Shiryu hollered, his cosmos forming an enormous green dragon that glided smoothly at Ohko. Ohko launched his attack, but this time, when both forces collided, the dragon effortlessly destroyed the tornado and tiger. The forces dissipated. Ohko had fallen. The blow had been too much for him. He had never experienced such a powerful attack. He couldn't believe he had lost, could not understand why, but finally realized he was no match for a Saint of Athena. He strived for his last breaths.

Shiryu held Ohko in his arms. When Ohko felt this, he was really distressed he would die. 

"Ohko, don't die," Shiryu said.  He had meant only to injure Ohko, but Ohko, unlike Shiryu or any other trained Saint, could not withstand blows of their kind. Ohko was strong, but just as vulnerable as any other human being. 

Ohko looked at Shiryu. "Now I see how strong you are, Shiryu. I underestimated you," he said. "You are a great Saint, and must continue to fight for justice along with your friends." Shiryu closed his eyes in lament when he heard this. Why was it that now Ohko had to die. 

Ohko lifted a hand to touch Shiryu's face. "You hold such beauty," he uttered. Shiryu was befuddled. "I might as well tell you since I'm dying," Ohko said ironically with a grin. "Roshi was right after all," he added. 

Shiryu opened his eyes questioningly. "Roshi?" 

"Yes.  About why I wanted to fight you. Unlike you, he saw through me. He saw that I loved you."

"Ohko!" Shiryu stammered in surprise. 

"He realized it before I did too," Ohko continued. "I wanted you, and was too shamed to admit it, but I don't care now. I love you, my friend," he confessed.  

"I…" Shiryu drawled like a fool, not knowing what to say. Ohko smiled. His hand fell listlessly.

"I'll remember you, Shiryu," he said as his eyes closed.  

-----

**5**

Roshi meditated at the top of the cliff, his face dismayed for he was aware of what had taken place; had foreboded it: Ohko's life as well as his misery had ended. And Shiryu had ultimately understood the lesson. "It seems there is nothing more I can teach you," he said proudly. He looked at the sky and moving clouds. "Dire times come," he uttered, "I fear I will have to leave this place soon."

Early the next day, Shiryu stood next to Ohko's tomb. He held his hands together in prayer.

"Thanks to you, Ohko, I've regained my will to fight along my friends and protect Athena. I'll fight for justice and humankind in your honor and remember you in my prayers. I hope now you're at ease." 

On his way back to his sensei's usual meditating place, a figure popped out of thin air. Shiryu felt the sudden presence and smiled with recognition. 

"Kiki?"   

"Shiryu!"  Kiki ran and hugged Shiryu's legs.  Shiryu patted his red mass of hair. He kneeled.

"Kiki, my friend, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I came here to bring you this, the water of life," Kiki said enthusiastically, thrusting the deer-skin bag forward. "Seiya found it at the top of one of the mountains in Jamir. It will give you back your eyesight!"

"Seiya did that?" Shiryu asked in wonder. 

Just then Shunrei came to join them. Kiki immediately told her about the miraculous water. Shunrei was genuinely happy. Kiki placed the water in Shiryu's eyes and asked Shiryu if he could see.  Shiryu's answer disappointed both Shunrei and Kiki, but he seemed unaffected.

"I don't understand," Kiki said. "I was told this water could cure almost anything."

"It's alright, Kiki," Shiryu said. "I'm truly grateful Seiya tried to cure my eyes, and I thank you for bringing the water to me.  But I've come to accept my impediment.  And I believe I will be able to fight with my friends just as I used to." Shiryu's optimism made them smile.

"How is Mu, by the way, Kiki?" Shiryu asked. 

Kiki shrugged, then said, "Honestly, I don't know. He was gone from Jamir a couple of days ago. He said nothing, just left."

"That's strange. I hope he's alright," Shiryu said earnestly.

At the cliff, Roshi believed the magical water of life was miraculous indeed, but only if Shiryu raised his cosmos to the maximum would it work. He was glad Shiryu found his confidence again.

His eyes widened suddenly.

Shiryu and the others were laughing jovially when Shiryu's laughter died abruptly. He turned to the direction of the great waterfall. 

"What is it, Shiryu?" Kiki asked.

"Wait here," Shiryu said, and ran away. 

Shiryu headed to his sensei's meditating place. He had felt a powerful presence, but the cosmos was vile, like nothing he'd felt before. He was worried for Roshi.  When he reached the cliff, he heard a grown man speaking to Roshi. The man presented himself as Death Mask, Gold Saint of Cancer, and said that he had come to bring Roshi before the Pope in the Sanctuary, against Roshi's will if he must.

Shiryu had no clue who the man was, but the words Gold Saint captivated him. He promptly defended his sensei, challenging Death Mask.  Death Mask was more than willing to accede. Roshi stayed unmoved. He would see how fit Shiryu really was to fight a Gold Saint, for such confrontation was nonetheless impending. When the fight began, Shiryu was greatly confounded for his attacks had no effect against such warrior. Death Mask followed to attack Shiryu, and Shiryu was heaved onto the great waterfall. Roshi did nothing, his confidence in his pupil remaining stalwart. 

Shiryu's Dragon Cloth lay at the bottom of the waterfall, where Roshi had left it. When Shiryu arrived at Rozan's Five Peaks, he asked his sensei to keep his Cloth's box, until he was worthy of it again.  As Shiryu sank closer to the box, it opened and the Cloth disengaged, binding each part to Shiryu's body.   Shiryu roused, ignited his cosmos, and soared next to his sensei in the middle of a twister of water. Death Mask was mildly impressed.   Shiryu, in full armor, attacked Death Mask, and his punch drove Death Mask several feet. Roshi was awed that Shiryu had managed such against a Gold Saint. Death Mask got irritated, and decided he had no time to fight a Bronze Saint so he mounted his deadly attack, the Seiki Shi Ki Mei Kai Ha, that would suck Shiryu into the underworld. 

Shiryu was being hauled into the breach in the sky, when another cosmos made its presence.  Death Mask held his attack, turning to see who had intervened. It was Mu of Jamir, who had repaired both Pegasus and Dragon's Cloths when they were ruined in the Galactic Tournament.  Mu was wearing another Gold Cloth. 

"You better stop this, Death Mask," Mu said. Shiryu startled. 

"Mu?!" he asked, recognizing the voice.

"Mu of Aries," Death Mask huffed. The obscure breach closed and the commotion ceased. 

 Shiryu was more puzzled than relieved. _Aries?_   

"Shiryu is a good friend of mine," Mu was saying. "I won't let you harm him. You will have to fight me first."

Death Mask sneered. "I have no time for this," he returned arrogantly. He turned to Roshi. "You have been lucky this time, Roshi. But rest assured the Pope will be indignant with your treason. As well as yours, Mu."  Roshi and Mu glared at Death Mask with stern faces.

Death Mask turned to Shiryu. "If you want to fight me, Dragon, come to the Sanctuary, I'll be waiting for you." And then he headed into the waterfall and disappeared.  Kiki teleported next to Shiryu and helped him straighten.

 "Roshi, I don't understand, what is happening?" Shiryu asked anxiously. 

Roshi put his hands together, then addressed Shiryu. "It is time that I tell you about the twelve Gold Cloths," he said.

"Twelve?" Shiryu was awed as well as Kiki. Roshi nodded. He explained about the existence of the twelve Gold Cloths, each representing one of the Zodiac signs. He conceded he was also one of them, the Libra Saint. Shiryu took it all in sensibly, and understood how important his mission for protecting Athena was, and the imminent, yet necessary battle against the Sanctuary.  

Shiryu thanked Mu and his Master. He said farewell to them before he retired along with Kiki. Both Gold Saints regarded the Bronze Saint as he headed away.

"I'm glad you came, Mu. I knew you roamed these whereabouts. Thank you for helping Shiryu," Roshi said.

"I'm glad I was able to," Mu answered. "He's undergone so much in so little time." 

"Yes, but he is strong, he strives through," Roshi consented.    

Mu sighed. "I best head to the Sanctuary," he said. "Since the Sagittarius Cloth disappeared, the Pope has commanded all Gold Saints stand by. I'll see what his evil mind is up to. The battle will soon begin, as you predicted. And I sense it will be a tough one."

Roshi agreed, nodding. "Yes, Shiryu had informed me of Miss Kido's intentions to head to the Sanctuary. But now I'm at ease. Shiryu is prepared to battle. And very much willing, you saw to that."

"Always willing to give his life for others," Mu said downcast.  Roshi looked at Mu.  "Well, I'll see you soon, Roshi." Mu turned on his heel and departed.  Roshi smiled considerately as he watched his friend leave. 

_Are you miserable as well, Mu? _

**End**


End file.
